


Take It Like A Man

by zemole (orphan_account)



Category: Foo Fighters, Guns N' Roses, Nirvana, Red Hot Chili Peppers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal, Blowjobs, Bottom Kurt, Drabble, Drunkenness, Fondling, M/M, Multiple Pairings, OT3 SEX, Rimjobs, Threesome - M/M/M, dave's delicious asshole, dorky dave grohl, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zemole
Summary: Collection of drabbles and oneshots, mostly centered around Nirvana and other 80/90s bands.Multiple parings.





	1. Axl/Kurt

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short prompt I did on tumblr.

Kurt glanced around the room, his eyes taking in all the people that mingled about the place, laughing as they sipped on their drink of choice. He hates these Hollywood parties, it was nothing more than a bunch of celebrities who thought way too highly of themselves, thinking they were better than one another. Somehow Krist and Dave had managed to drag him out that night, after another lame award show that he didn't want to attend anyways.

They'd promised they would only be there for a few, that they just wanted to check it out, and soon they could head back to the hotel. That had been two hours ago, and Kurt hadn't seen them since. He didn't feel like looking for them, it was pointless, he was sure that Dave had found a lucky girl - or guy, depending on his mood, to sleep with, and Krist was probably too drunk to even get back to the hotel, so he waited, leaning against the wall as he shot glares at anyone who tried to approach him.

Unfortunately for him not all of those glares worked their magic, as a overly drunk and stumbling Axl Rose slid up to him. His eyes scanning Kurt's smaller body up and down, a smirk forming on his face as he leaned in. "Hey baby." he said huskily, his mouth close to Kurt's ear as his free hand toyed with a lock of Kurt's blond hair. His breath reeked of alcohol and his shirt had been discarded somewhere, leaving only a thin layer of sweat to cover his chest.

"Ugh, you're disgusting man!" Kurt sputtered as he tried to push Axl off of him. The redhead's drink sloshed, spilling whisky down the front of Kurt's flannel. Axl didn't seem to notice, or care as he pressed his body against Kurt.

Axl brought his lips back to Kurt's ear, "I'm beautiful." he drawled out, letting his tongue snake out of his mouth and lick the shell of the younger man's ear teasingly.

Kurt eyes widened, and damn Dave and Krist to hell for leaving him, now he had to deal with the drunken horny mess that clung to him. Kurt let out a groan, "No you're disgusting, now get the fuck off me." He tried to wiggle out of the redhead's grip, but was unsuccessful, as the other singer was stronger than him. Axl wasn't fazed by any of Kurt’s protest, as he slipped one hand into Kurt's jeans, palming him through his underwear. It was getting harder for Kurt to think straight as Axl latched onto his neck and started sucking, surely leaving ugly purple bruises on the span of flesh that his band mates would question the next day. 

"I'm disgustingly beautiful." Axl purred, and Kurt couldn't have agreed more with those words.

His head felt clouded by a layer of lust, and in the back of his mind he knew he should be disgusted by this all. Axl was a horrible person in his books, but his body would argue against that. 

Axl wrapped his arm around the blonds’ waist and lead him down a hallway, no one even gave them a sparse look as Axl pulled him through a door an into a bedroom, closing the door behind them. Axl watched him, with dark, heated eyes, staring him down like a predatory with it’s prey. Axl pushes them onto the bed, surprising Kurt in the mix, his mouth capturing the young singer’s in a sloppy yet enjoyable kiss. Axl’s tongue darts out, licking at Kurt’s bottom lip, silently asking for entrance that is soon granted. Their tongues battle for dominance, and Axl quickly wins. Kurt feels the singer’s hands squeeze his ass, and he manages to push the other’s body off him. “I- I can’t.” he stutters. As much as his body wanted the other, he wasn’t going to have sex with someone he hated, he wouldn’t give himself away to Axl fucking Rose. 

“It’s okay babe, we don’t have to fuck.” Axl assured him, as he went to pull at Kurt’s jeans. “I can make you feel good without my cock going in your lil ass.” 

Kurt shouldn’t have been turned on by the filthy words Axl was saying to him, but his aching cock was say other. When Axl got him free of his pants and shoes he laid spread on the bed only in his flannel and boxers. 

“Underwear off.” Axl demanded, and Kurt hurriedly stripped himself, removing his shirt in the process too. He laid there fully naked, offering himself. 

Bending down Axl placed another kiss on Kurt’s lips, then allowed his mouth to travel down the smaller man’s body until it reached his harden cock. Axl licked the head, swirling his tongue in the pre-cum that dripped from the slit before he took the whole member down in one go. Kurt saw stars as he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Axl’s throat, and let out a throaty moan, Axl was no amateur at giving head clearly. 

Axl continued to bob his head, slurping on Kurt’s dick, while one hand toyed at Kurt’s ball sack, pulling on the sensitive flesh. Kurt was arching up, trying to thrust deeper into the warm mouth, but Axl held him down with one strong hand. He was going to lose it soon, and when Axl allowed the hand that had been fondling him move down to his asshole, circling the pucker hole he couldn’t take it, spilling his hot seeds into the singer’s mouth. 

Axl swallowed the thick load, and pulled away from the spent member. 

“Wow, that was-” Kurt breathed, clearly out of words. 

Axl laughed, “My turn.”


	2. Dave/Kurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dave's character is loosely based around his dorky af one in Breakout video, cause he adorbs af.

"Detentions over, you may all be dismissed."

Kurt stormed out the classroom, not wanting to spend another minute with Coach Shelton, the gym teacher had it out for him since day one, Kurt always assumed it was because he was openly gay and Coach Shelton was a known homophobe. So when the blond failed lap that afternoon his coach took great pleasure in slapping him with a detention ticket. Kurt didn't mind that he had to stay after school, it wasn't like anyone would be waiting at home for him, the only downside was Krist wasn't there to give him a lift home and he was forced to walk back.

Kurt made his way to his locker, pulling open the door after he put the combination in and proceeded to gather the books he needed. When he closed the door to his locker he noticed a shuffling sound coming from the locker next to his.

"Is someone in there?" He asked, peering through the slits. It was too dark to see inside.

"Uh, do you think you can get me out of here?"

Kurt jumped back, startled by the voice inside. He quickly started fiddling with the locker and was glad that whoever stuffed some poor kid in there hadn't locked it.

Once then door was open a boy fell out onto Kurt, knocking the both of them to the floor. "I'm sorry!" The guy apologized as he reached his hand down for his fallen savior. Kurt took his hand allowing him to pull him up, he took that moment to see that it was Dave Grohl who had been the unlucky soul that got stuffed today.

No Kurt didn't know Dave personally, but he'd taken notice to him many times, it was kind of hard not to when the brunet was constantly getting bullied by the assholes at their school. Kurt never understood why they felt the need to take their anger and insecurities out on Dave, since the guy had transferred to Aberdeen High last year he'd been the victim of choice.

On the social ladder at their school Dave was at the very bottom, not that Kurt was much higher up, but Kurt kept to his small group of friends and managed to stay off the radar. Dave however wasn't as lucky, with his clumsy behavior an all around awkwardness lead him to be a magnet for bullies. Kurt thought if Dave just chilled out he school wouldn't be that bad, Dave wasn't ugly in the least bit, with short brown hair and chocolate colored eyes, his smile was a real winner and Kurt was sure in another life the girls would have swooned over him.

"Thanks for saving me, I thought I'd be in there all night." Dave said, as he rocked back in forth on his feet. Kurt took that moment to study him, Dave was wearing a polo shirt with a sweater vest over it, a pair of jeans and checkered vans on his feet, his hair was geppesndown with his bangs pushed to one side. Kurt decided he wasn't terrible to look at, he wasn't the ideal hot piece of ass, but he never went for typical. Not that he was trying to go for Dave...

"No problem man, how'd it happen anyways?" Kurt was walking towards the exit motioning for Dave to follow him.

Dave laughed, rubbing the back of his head nervously, "That red head guy?"

"You mean Axl?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. The only other redhead at their school was Dave Mustaine, but he doubt the guy gave enough fucks to shove someone into a locker.

"Yep that's the one!" replied Dave as he snapped his finger.

Kurt nodded, pulling out a pack of smokes from his pocket, grabbing one out an offering it to Dave. To his surprise the taller boy took the cigarette from him and put it in his mouth. Kurt handed him his lighter and Dave light up and handed the blond it back.

"You know Axl's just insecure because he has an under average dick. Don't take the shit he does too seriously man."

Dave laughed, his eyes crinkling and his contagious smile grew bigger, and Kurt found himself laughing along.

"Well I gotta get going, long walk home from here." Kurt sighed.

"I could give you a ride!" was the overly thrilled reply Dave gave.

Kurt gave him a shrug, "You don't have to."

Dave shakes his head, " I don't mind, you save me after all. It's the least I can do."

If Kurt was going to be honest he could see right through Dave at that point, he didn't have any friends that he knew of and was sure at that moment this was an excuse to try and befriend him. Not that he minded, Dave seemed like a nice guy. "Alright, lead the way." was the sarcastic reply that fell from Kurt's smirking lips.

Grabbing the blonds' hand Dave walked them to the school's parking lot and to his small green car, it wasn't much to look at but Kurt didn't have room to complain, anything was better than not having a car at all.

Dave opened the passenger door for Kurt, and the blond slid in, throwing his backpack in the floorboard by his feet. Dave's car was clean, a big plus in Kurt's books, usually he had to ush aside McDonald's paper bags and half filled drink cups just to find a place to put his feet when riding in Krist's van.

"I live on East First." Kurt tells him as Dave gets into the driver's seat. Dave gives him a thumbs up signaling to him that he knew where that was. He then plugs his phone into the aux cord and fumbles around on it until music starts playing. To Kurt's surprise Black Flag pours from the speakers, he lets his eyes linger over to Dave and sees his fingers drumming on the steering wheel as he takes off driving. "I didn't take you for one to like punk rock."

Dave bit his lip, trying to suppress a smile, "What type did you think I liked?"

"Classical? The works of Beethoven?" Kurt joked.

Dave giggled and poked Kurt in the side. "Very funny. I dig the punk rock and all that other music that sends you kids to hell."

Kurt broke out in a grin, "Guess we'll be seeing each other there."

They continued to listen to music on the car ride home, Kurt learned that Dave's music taste was pretty similar to his own. He decided Dave wasn't as lame as he originally thought he was.

Once they pulled up to Kurt's house, Dave grabbed the blonds' hand stopping him from opening the door.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Um, do you maybe want to see a movie this weekend?" Dave stuttered, a blush starting to form on his face.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, "Sure? I guess?" he didn't have any plans, so he didn't see what the harm was.

"Awesome! It's a date then!" Dave grinned, leaning over and kissing Kurt on the cheek.

Kurt froze for a second, his mind going a thousand miles a minute. Did he just agree to a date with Dave? He didn't even know the other swung that way. Once Krist found out he'd never hear the end of it, he could already picture his best friend making jokes about them getting married.

Regaining himself, Kurt hurriedly opened the door and got out, giving Dave a small wave.

"See you at school beautiful!" Dave winked, his goofy grin back on his face.

As he drove off Kurt trudged up the steps and into his house. What the hell had he'd gotten himself into, he thought as he walked into his room, kicking the door closed and flopping onto his unmade bed.


	3. Kurt/Krist/Dave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super sloppy and not so well written, but it was in junk folder so I was like what the hell, it's not like the nirvana community has much fanfics to read so take it or leave it lol

He was a bad husband, he knew it and so did his band mates, but at this point he didn't care. Shelli was nothing but an afterthought that had him ashamed after rounds of amazing sex. He wanted to stop, but how could he when he had both Kurt and Dave naked in bed with him almost every night. Just like tonight, where the stench of sweat and cum filled the hotel room, giving him a high that no drug could come close to. Moans that could be heard from down the hall, most likely disturbing the other guest that had checked in for the night. He didn't care about that either, if anything he should be charging them for listening to the exclusive Nirvana concert that was going on behind these four walls, and yes he meant Kurt's delicious moans as he rode Krist's cock. Dave was an equal mess as he clung to Kurt's legs, the brunette was sprawled across the bassist's torso, his naked ass pressed against Krist's face as the larger man licked hungrily at his hole. 

Yes, Krist was a very bad husband indeed. 

He'd been fucking Kurt for years, only calling it quits after he tied the knot with Shelli. Once Dave came around his restrains of being faithful crumbled. Their drummer was pretty in a way no man should be, and he felt himself lusting after the boy who was barely able to drink. He didn't act on it at first though, no it wasn't until he'd walked in on Kurt and Dave fucking. Dave had Kurt bent almost in half as his cock plowed into the singer's ass, the sight immediately made Krist sport a tent in his pants. No two people should look so beautiful, especially in the act of fucking. 

He needed them both, and was happy to find out they needed him just as well. 

From that day forward he'd fuck them both on the regular. Both so hungry for cock, never being satisfied, it was like a crazy fantasy he didn't ever want to wake up from. 

"Fuck baby, you taste so good." Krist groaned, his face messy with saliva, he'd never get tired of eating Dave out. 

"Wrap your pretty mouth around Kurt's dick." Krist demanded. 

Dave compiled, wrapping his lips around Kurt's leaking member taking it to the root. Kurt moaned at the wet heat that enveloped his dick, the double sensation of Dave's mouth and Krist's cock thrusting into his prostate was tipping him over the edge. Dave brought his hand up and started jerking the base of Kurt's cock as he continued to bob his head up and down, slurping hungrily until Kurt spilt his seeds into his mouth. 

Dave let Kurt’s dick slip from his mouth, licking the excess cum that spilled on his lips. He leaned up grabbing Kurt’s face and pulling him into a kiss, opening his mouth so the singer could slip his tongue inside and taste himself. The sight had Krist cumming into Kurt's spent hole.

"Damn, I could do this for the rest of my life." Krist muttered, as he rolled Dave off him. He gently pulled out of Kurt, and laid him down next to Dave.

How he'd gotten this lucky he'd never know.


	4. Kurt/Dave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was in my notes folder on my phone.

Being on tour sucked balls. Sure Krist loves his job, he loved making music and being in a band with his two best friends, but sometimes I really sucked. Especially when said two friends had taken to fucking every chance they got from the start of the tour. 

Now Krist wasn’t a jealous man, especially over two dudes bumping uglies together, but damn was it a reminder that his wife was thousands of miles away and he was stuck lying in his bunk on the tour bus as Kurt and Dave fucked like animals.

There was just so much a person could take. Hearing Dave whisper for Kurt to take his fat cock all the way in his tight ass, demanding the singer to ride his cock good. 

That was a real mood killer, and no matter how many pillows he’d cover his head with their sounds of “baby making” (as Dave referrer to it once when he was piss ass drunk) couldn’t be drowned out. 

The morning would come and Kurt would duck his head, apologizing to Krist, telling him it would be the last time, but of course it wasn’t. Because Kurt couldn’t say no to Dave, and Dave from what it seemed live with a constant hard-on. Or at least when their frontman was around, the drummer could barely keep his hands off the blond for ten seconds and Krist wanted to scoop his eyeballs out with a spork in hopes of never having to see Dave violate his best friend in front of him again.

“Can you guys just stop already.” Krist cried. Dave had pulled Kurt into his lap and was loving on the smaller man, his arms wrapped around Kurt’s thin waist, and mouth planting kisses down his neck. 

Dave looked up raising a dark brow and giving Krist a knowing smirk. 

“Ugh! Get a room already!” Krist whined, throwing his magazine down. 

“Don’t be jealous Krist, if you wanted to join in so bad all you had to do was ask.” Dave teased, making Kurt giggle at his comment. Krist’s face turned red in embarrassment. “Why do I put up with either of you?” Krist asked. Both men grinned at the bassist, “You love us.”


	5. Kurt/Dave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a sucker for depressed Dave.. and I just happened to have found this also in my notes, don’t remember when I wrote it but emo Dave is my life.

Four years was all he got with him. That short amount of time that had been the highlight of his life. He felt cheated. Finding the other half of his soul only for him to be taken away so quickly, leaving him to live out the rest of his life without him. In the beginning he struggled terribly with it, cutting himself off from everything and everyone. Just the sound of music was overwhelming to him, sending him into a full blown panic attack. There were nights where he knew if it wasn’t for Krist being there he’d have taken his own life too. 

Krist would hold him in his arms, one hand rubbing his back while the other stroked through his newly cut hair. Whispering to him that he would get through this, that Kurt would want him to keep living, to find happiness. 

It was those words that kept him going. 

He’d started to open himself up to music again, he knew this was the only way he’d ever get better. It was what brought them together, had brought him to the man of his dreams, and he couldn’t let that fade; he had to keep it going for them. So their love could keep going on through the music. His music would be the only thing that could heal his broken heart.


	6. Dave/Kurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another tumblr prompt. Oops.

A beer in one hand and a bunch of disappointed groupies, that was the post-concert treat Krist was rewarded with thanks to his two missing band mates.

The women who surrounded him had pouts on their faces in disappointment that Kurt and Dave weren’t there. None showing interest in the bassist. Not that Krist gave a flying fuck. He had a beautiful wife who was worth more than all the women in the room.

“When’s Kurt going to be back?” A leggy brunette asked, while looking into her pocket mirror and applying a fresh coat of hooker red lipstick. 

The other girls all agreed, an asked about the whereabouts of Nirvana’s drummer also.

Krist sighed, and took another swing of his beer. It wasn’t like he could tell the girls to just leave because the frontman they were trying to bang was too busy getting his ass fucked by the bands drummer. 

It was going to be a long night, and he was sure these girls wouldn’t be leaving without at least trying to get into Kurt’s pants. 

— 

“Fuck baby, you’re so fucking tight for me. Taking all of my fat cock in your slutty ass.” Dave growled into Kurt’s ear. He had a fist full of blond hair as he pounded Kurt from behind. He thrusted repeatedly into the singer’s ass hitting his prostate dead on, causing the smaller of the two to cry out over and over, begging for more. Kurt loved it rough, especially after a successful show. 

If you’d have told Dave a year ago that he’d be choosing his band mate over groupies he would have laugh at you and told you to get the fuck out, but here he was just like every show this tour, buried balls deep in a flat chested blond that had a dick instead of a pussy. He was okay with that though, because Kurt was tighter than any of the girls Krist was entertaining, prettier, smarter and just amazing to him. 

Dave pulled his spent cock out after he came, watching as his cum trickled down Kurt’s trembling legs. “I wasn’t too rough was I?” he asked, pulling Kurt into a hug, placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

“No. Mhm just tired.” was the mumble reply Kurt gave. Dave let out a chuckle and rubbed the singer’s back. “Let’s get you cleaned up, and will go find Krist and get out of this dump.” 

—  
Six beers later and his band mates showed back up. Finally. 

The women perked up, jumping from their seats and crowding around Dave and Kurt. Batting their eyelashes and pulling their shirts down lower so more of their cleavage was on display.

“Come on Krist, we’re going back to the hotel.” Dave announced, not paying attention to the women currently showering him with attention. 

“Fucking finally!”


	7. Anthony/John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pairing is life, and I hope to soon write a full oneshot and not just a scrap Drabble cause they defiantly need more love.

So far being in Red Hot Chili Peppers had been like a dream, John was just waiting to wake up in his bed the whole thing being nothing but a fantasy his unconscious mind came up with in the dead of the night. He’d wondered how’d he gotten there, from being a fifteen year old kid attending his first Peppers show, in awe of the band to being on stage with them playing large crowds so unlike those hole in the wall gigs he use to attend. No longer was he in the slam pit, jumping around in the mess of sweaty bodies, but strumming away on his guitar, his eyes ever so often lingering on Anthony as he bounced around the stage as he sung. 

John found that to be one of the best perks of joining the band, being able to watch Anthony daily. He’d spent the good part of his teenage years fantasizing about the elder man who was so out of his league, with his hand wrapped around his cock as he jerked off thinking about fucking the singer. Those had been the top fantasies of his spank bank, toes curling as he shot his load across his stomach at the images concocted in his head of Anthony on all four with his dick buried deep in his perfect ass. He was certainly over himself in those wanks, as if Anthony would ever want to have sex with him, he was just a kid in the other eyes. So it did come as a surprise to him when one night after a successful show Anthony pulled him into the dressing room and pushing him onto the lone couch.

His big brown eyes wide as Anthony climbed into his lap, his bare chest pushed against John’s own as he bent down and captured the younger man’s lips. John regained himself, allowing his hands to grab at the singer’s ass, grinding his hips to meet the other’s forming erection. Anthony pulled away, and allowed himself to look down at the guitarist, pushing a strand of brown hair out of his eyes. A grin spread on his handsome face, “Been wanting to do that forever.” He muttered, his eyes casting downward, his cheeks turning a soft pink. 

“I’ve been wanting to do it for years.” John laughed. “Wanted to fuck you since I first saw you.” 

It was Anthony’s turn to laugh, “We can make that happen.”


End file.
